Today, people are more and more inclined towards health-conscientiousness. In particular, they would like to track how much nutrition, calories and fat they have consumed during the day or other specified time-period. However, there is no easy way for individuals to find out this information, especially when they eat out where there is no nutritional information available. Even if the information is made available to them, it is not convenient to convert the nutritional information to the number of calories or number of grams of fats that they have consumed because the amount of food they have consumed cannot be easily measured. Nonetheless, there have been several applications by which the individual can add consumed food data to a type of database for the purpose of determining to total intake. This information has been linked with health and work-out programs to create smart tools to, for example, better control their diets.
This embodiment provides a method and apparatus for a nutrition intake tracker which helps people easily record how much nutrition they have consumed at every meal throughout the day. This embodiment is especially important in medical facilities/hospitals and hospice/old age locations, where accurate and fast nutrition tracking can be very important for all the people who are receiving the food.